Her Escape
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: To Van Kleiss, we weren't people. We were weapons. Tools. We were toys in his game of war.


**A/N: Didn't want to write too many super long things today, but I decided that I should put up the sister fic to 'His Escape' because so many of you reviewed on it. So here you go! Hope you enjoy! As always, Circe's POV. Set after the episode "Alliance".**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Generator Rex.**

**

* * *

**

**Her Escape**

To Van Kleiss, we weren't people. We were weapons. Tools. We were toys in his game of war. We weren't meant to be toys. We're people. That's what I thought he was fighting for to begin with.

He told us that we were people too, albeit in different bodies and in strange forms, but we still had the heart, mind, and soul of ourselves. Van Kleiss led us to believe that this was a civil war for rights and for our own privileges. Not all of us needed it. I could've walked down any street and still been perfectly fine; it was those of us like Biowulf and Skalamander who needed the rights to be able to be free instead of hunted like the animals that they had taken the form of.

I was always fine with fighting for rights. I was always an outsider before I found the Pack and fighting for equality was always something that sounded right. America had civil wars before and those who wanted rights usually won. I felt like I had finally picked the winning side for the first time in my life.

Then Rex showed and up and made me feel guilty about all that, the bloodshed and the fighting that we were causing, but what revolution could ever end without a few bodies being buried at the end of it? Not everything could last this nanite event. I couldn't. Rex couldn't. Biowulf and Skalamander sure couldn't. Not without the protection of privileges that could keep us safe.

Van Kleiss was a lawyer. Most people trust lawyers, right? They're supposed to protect you and to keep you safe from danger and prison and every other sentence that the law can condemn.

Not him. He was using us. I was a weapon in his arsenal, one he could use to play games like I was a toy. He was taking our rights in front of our very eyes, making us devote ourselves to him entirely. Life is supposed to be a democracy. It's America for crying out loud, and we let him take us from that freedom and throw us into a life of his own laws and rules, making us bend to his every wish and every will.

That was why I had to escape.

I thought I was fighting a war to protect people like me, the outcasts, the outsiders, the freaks. I was trying to help them, and instead I was forced into being a tool. Needless to say, it didn't help me at all, knowing that I was a freak and that I was being treated like a freak by another freak. Defeated the entire purpose of what I was trying to win over for the outcasts of the world. Even freaks can put down other freaks.

Everyone was supposed to band together. We were all supposed to be equals fighting for the same thing. Ranks come as ranks do, sure, but I didn't think he was using me. I genuinely thought he cared for a while there. He treated me more like a father than my own father did after he saw what the nanite event had done to me. And he treated me right. That was why I respected him for as long as I did. I wanted to know that someone could care.

He cared alright. About himself and about winning this war no matter what the cost. He would've sacrificed Rex. Rex, of all people… He was willing to kill him in front of me. And if I had seen Rex die in the hands of Van Kleiss, I would've done anything to get my revenge. It's not because I care for Rex, it's mostly just that I hate watching people play his little game. It's a game of war. And war isn't something to be played with.

Neither are armies. Playing with armies gets people killed.

So I escaped. I couldn't be a pawn on his chessboard. I wouldn't play the role that he wanted me to fill. I wasn't going to conform to any mold. I was an outsider and I was proud of it. Nothing was going to change the way I acted. Nothing.

That was why I couldn't go to Providence. There, I'd only have Rex's shoes to fill. I could only follow in his footsteps as an EVO gone good. I'm just going to point out that Rex is someone who's kind of hard to be compared to. I've seen what he's done and I know I'm nowhere near his skill level.

And it'd mean fighting Van Kleiss. I hated him now for what he was trying to do to Rex, but I wasn't about to go fight him. He had taken me under his wing and treated me like a daughter. There was no way I was going to fight the people who had been there for me the way family wasn't. And going to Providence meant fighting them.

It also meant taking orders. Orders I wouldn't listen to anymore. Orders I wouldn't take. I wasn't about to let someone else push me around. I could fight for myself when I wanted to and how I wanted to. I had my freedom. And being normal usually meant that I could get around almost anywhere without having to show the EVO side of me. So I didn't have to take a side in this war. I'm not going to be a tool.

I wasn't about to be anyone's pawn. I could fight for myself. I would fight for myself. No one was going to make me do anything anymore. I was my own person.

But Rex was right. Hong Kong was very nice. I could listen to him _sometimes_. Or at least just this once...

* * *

**A/N: I always love doing this. Mostly for Generator Rex. Anyways, thanks a ton for reading! Please review!**

**~Sky**


End file.
